


[podfic] How to Avoid Living Happily Ever After

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [24]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deconstruction, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, and multiple instances of Plot-Relevant Horse, features a Dress, j.marchessault’s quebecois pride, lots of cameos and side pairings from other teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “It’s a fairy tale castle,” Adam says and gestures vaguely at it.“How do you know it’s a fairy tale castle?” Brandon asks, pedantically. “It could be a regular castle. It’s not like anyone’s hung a sign.”“A regular-ass castle? In the middle of the woods with no city around it? Off the road and everything?” Adam asks. “With a moat and all but no wall? Don’t be stupid, it’s not cute.”04:31:57 :: Written byThescrewtapedemos.





	[podfic] How to Avoid Living Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how to avoid living happily ever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526273) by [thescrewtapedemos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrewtapedemos/pseuds/thescrewtapedemos). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/18bpslj871lrwco/AAAwWbl-bJXFgivY-NQpjlNha?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M8Wz7YCP7wkx-0hZ9AXFAnEoGt7Xzr55)

**Download (m4b):** [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19aAYu4-lqmonMa5DUPABkeJFiQ97hGrU)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “fairy tales” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Thescrewtapedemos for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 **Credits:**[Jenny Lewis and the Watson Twins - Handle with Care](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXh94o7tAxQ), thanks to Frecklebombfic for the music rec!

 

 


End file.
